


Destiel Secret Santa 2020 Ficlets

by ARadioHostNamedPidgeon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fix-It of Sorts, Holidays, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mistletoe, Post-Canon, Saileen - Freeform, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARadioHostNamedPidgeon/pseuds/ARadioHostNamedPidgeon
Summary: Made for the Secret Santa event hosted by destielsecretsanta2020 on tumblr. I was assigned malallory and I wrote three ficlets. All ficlets based on prompts from fanficy-prompts.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7
Collections: Destiel Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	1. Ugly Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based on my idea of what should have happened after the finale.

Dean grinned at his reflection in the car mirror, bells on his (atrocious) sweater jingling as the Impala went over a bump. Cas sits next to him, smiling equally wide as he examines the cuff of the horrific sweater that Dean gave him before the group had left to attend the party. Sam sighs into Eileen’s shoulder in the backseat, and she gently pats his shoulder.

“You know the party’s formal, Dean.” Sam weakly objects, even though he’s spent the whole afternoon trying to convince Dean and Cas to dress up. Eileen had taken his side, albeit rather regretfully.

Dean smirks into the mirror, angling it so Sam can see. “Didn’t say on the invitation, did it?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Then you’re not getting me in a suit.”

Sam huffs in frustration, pointing out the building. “Just there.”

Dean pulls into a parking space, the Impala standing out among all the fancy, modern cars parked in front of Sam’s law office. He’d recently finished his degree off at Stanford and gotten a job in the centre of San Francisco. He and Eileen had moved to their own townhouse, and were planning on getting married in the spring.

Cas looks back at them, smiling. He and Dean had finally gotten together after Dean rescued him from the Empty, and gotten married that summer. They had a cottage on the beach and Dean was in college for engineering. Things were good. More than good, and for once, the Winchesters were finally at peace.

“Come on, Cas.” Dean laughs, “Let’s go embarrass Sammy.”


	2. Icy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No monsters/hunting AU (human AU??)

“Fuck!” Dean’s leg twists under him and he careens backwards. The person behind him automatically catches him, dropping their bag to do so.

“Shit, I’m so sorry-” scrambling to get upright again, Dean is only stilled by the sight of the person who caught him. The breath seems to leave his chest as the person laughs and helps him up,

“It is quite alright.” They blink down at him. “Are you hurt?”

“Nah- uh, I think I’m good.” finding a patch of non-slippery ground, Dean stands up. The person still has a hand on his waist, and Dean’s cheeks tint pink. “Listen, uh- would you want to grab a drink or something? Are you busy?”

They just stare at him before nodding suddenly. “What’s your name?”

“Dean.” he’s breathless, heart thumping.

“I’m Castiel.” his eyes dart down to his gloved hand on Dean’s waist, and he starts to pull away before Dean places his own atop it.

“I don’t mind.”

Castiel tilts his head, blue eyes practically seeing through Dean. “You don’t?”

“Don’t make me take it back, Cas.” Dean jokes, but Castiel’s heart flutters. ‘Cas.’

“Oh- well, I- okay.” Cas smiles, and Dean returns it. 

“So, drinks on me?”


	3. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No monsters AU/Human AU  
> This one's my favourite!

Dean staggers up the stairs, arms full of bags of groceries. His scarf trails behind them, nearly getting caught in the door. Elbowing the elevator’s button, he leans against the wall to wait. Another man walks up next to him, dark, messy hair dusted with snow. He smiles awkwardly at Dean and leans against the wall as well. The elevator dings and Dean stumbles inside, followed by the stranger.

“What’s your name?” Dean asks through a bag of his Christmas dinner groceries.

“Castiel.” The stranger’s voice is low and rumbly, and Dean’s heart skips a beat at the sound of it. “I just moved in yesterday.”

“I’m Dean.” he offers a winning smile, leaning around the stack of bags. Castiel’s eyes are strikingly blue, bluer than the tie than he’s wearing. The doors slide shut, causing something to ring above them. They automatically look up, and Castiel’s eyebrows rise. The cramped elevator has squished them together under a cluster of mistletoe. Dean can feel his cheeks flush, and he berates himself internally. Castiel isn’t much smoother, absentmindedly touching a hand to his own pink cheek. 

“So, er-” Castiel starts, “I guess we should-”

Dean sets down his groceries and leans forward, keenly aware of his pounding heart. Castiel tentatively mirrors him, and all thoughts fly out of Dean’s brain when they meet. Castiel’s lips are soft against his chapped ones, and Dean’s hand automatically reaches out to pull Castiel in so their chests touch. What started out as a quick kiss deepens, and Dean can practically hear sparks fly. They pull apart as the bell dings and the doors rattle open. The mirror in the back of the elevator catches the twinkling lights of the Christmas lights strung along the hallway. More mistletoe hangs every few feet, prompting a smirk from Dean. Castiel stares at him, eyes wide and reflective, before deliberately planting himself underneath the nearest piece of mistletoe. Dean barely remembers to move the groceries out of the elevator before kissing Castiel again.

“Dinner tonight?” Dean offers between kisses and groceries.

“Please.” Castiel manages, breathless in front of Dean’s apartment.

“Anytime.” Laying in bed early the next morning, tangled in sheets and each other’s limbs and the beginnings of love inside warm hearts.


End file.
